It's Not Fair
by asian.dream
Summary: A short Oliver Wood story. It's a neat love story with twists and turns. It's a quick read so shouldn't take very long either.


Disclaimer: I don't own Oliver, Harry or any of them, J.K Rowling does. I do own Jenny and Ryan and so on though.  
  
***************************************  
  
I hope you all enjoy. This is a short story I was writing for a couple days. It alternates between what my character thinks and what Oliver Wood thinks. The last part is Jenny. You'll get what I mean when you start reading.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
I was a really shy person. I wasn't the prettiest person in school. But that never really bothered me. I could smile as if I didn't have a care in the world. I sat at one of the tables on the sides as I watched people dance. All my friends had gone off with their dates which left me all by myself. I sighed and just smiled.  
  
***************************************  
  
I watched her sit alone at the table by herself. She was cute. Not the most gorgeous person, but had the kindest heart in the world. She was so simple, nothing complicated. I loved her smile. Even though she doesn't know it, it brightens my day every time I see her.  
  
***************************************  
  
Personally, I found it a bit boring sitting alone, but hey, what am I supposed to do when everyone is out on the dance floor and I don't want to dance. I decided I'd go for a walk just to get some fresh air and clear my mind.  
  
***************************************  
  
I saw her get up and leave. I quietly got up and snuck out of the Great Hall and followed her. She took a seat on the main entrance stairs and looked up at the sky as the moonlight shone on her. She's so beautiful. I didn't know whether or not to say something. We never talked or anything. She had her crowd and I had mine. But when I caught my first glimpse of her, I was amazed.  
  
***************************************  
  
I had this gut feeling I was being watched, but decided to ignore that feeling. I really liked it outside. It was really nice. The sky was amazing, with all its glittering stars and bright moon. I just sighed as I stared up at the night sky.  
  
***************************************  
  
I decided not to go talk to her. I was to afraid she'd not want to talk to me. The people I hung out with didn't like her. She was their mortal enemy. They hated her guts. She was unlike them, which was why I fell for her. She had this unique charm and charisma. This unspeakable subtle beauty. This amazing personality. She was almost too real to be true.  
  
***************************************  
  
As I sat and watched the night sky. I heard someone sigh. I turned around to see Oliver staring at me. I smiled gently and said, "Oliver?"  
  
***************************************  
  
I couldn't believe she looked at me and smiled. It made me smile back while I replied, "Yes?"  
  
***************************************  
  
I was surprised to see Oliver. We weren't the best of friends or anything. We barely knew each other. Being the fact all his friends didn't like me. I looked at him and said, "What are you doing out here? Why don't you come sit with me?"  
  
***************************************  
  
I couldn't believe she asked me to sit with her. I was in shock. She was being so nice to me, even though all my friends treated her so awfully. I walked towards her and sat next to her on the steps as we spent the rest of the evening talking about anything and everything.  
  
***************************************  
  
I had a really good time that night. Oliver was so much fun to talk with. He was really nice to me too. Even though we're both in Gryffindor, this is the first time we've actually gotten to know each other after seeing each other for six years in the hallways and in the Common Room and at Quidditch Games.  
  
***************************************  
  
It was the best evening of my life. I had the chance to spend the whole evening talking to her. She's so easy to talk to. You can just look at her and she'll be looking back at you with this sparkle of interest in her eyes. I'll never forget the last words she said to me before we parted, "If you ever need to talk, look for me and I'll be there to listen to every word you've got to say."  
  
***************************************  
  
I wish that evening could have lasted forever. "Oh well," I thought, "what will happen will happen." I woke up to a beautiful blanket of snow. I smiled as I got dressed and headed to the Common Room to wait for my friends.  
  
***************************************  
  
I miss last night so much. She is just amazing. She just smiles and smiles. I just sighed at the thought. My friends would never accept her. But I wanted her so bad. No, I didn't want her, I needed her. I woke up to reality and got ready and headed to the Common Room.  
  
***************************************  
  
I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was so nice and warm. I was really hungry so I cried up to my friends, "Hey!!! I'll meet you guys in the Dining Hall alright?!?!" I heard a bunch of muffled yeses and headed out the Portrait Door.  
  
***************************************  
  
I heard her yell to her friends she was heading to the Dining Hall ahead of them. After she left, I yelled to my friends I'd meet then at breakfast when they were ready and headed to see if I could catch up with her.  
  
***************************************  
  
I was walking down the stairs when I heard someone running and yelling my name. I turned around to see Oliver running towards me. I smiled at him and said, "Good Morning." He smiled back at me as he said, "Good Morning." We walked to the Dining Hall together as we talked.  
  
***************************************  
  
I saw her walking down the stairs and yelled her name as I ran to catch up. Just to see her smile, just brightens my day. I just wanted to give up my friends. Every time I'm with her, nothing else matters. She just lightens the load for me.  
  
***************************************  
  
As we walked and talked, her grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him a bit oddly, and just left my hand in his hand. It never occurred to me he meant something about it. As much as I adored him, his friends would never accept me, so we could never be together. Like Romeo and Juliet.  
  
***************************************  
  
I didn't know what came over me. I finally made a move. I grabbed her hand and held it all the way into the Dining Hall. She looked at me oddly, but just smiled back at me when I looked down at her. I know my friends would never accept her, but did that really matter to me? If they were my real friends, wouldn't they accept her for my sake?  
  
***************************************  
  
As we walked in, people started to stare and talk. It was a bit nerve- wrecking when you had everyone looking in your direction. We actually sat down together which was a real shock for me. I didn't know what to say. I turned to Oliver and said, "What are you doing? You're friends will get all mad at you?"  
  
***************************************  
  
When I walked into the Dining Hall, everyone stared at us, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with her right now. I even sat with her. She looked at me in shock when I did that. She's so thoughtful though. She worried for me about what my friends would think. I couldn't believe it. She's just so caring.  
  
***************************************  
  
He just smiled at me and said, "I don't care what they think right now. After last night, I just want to sit with you and talk. You said it yourself, look for you when I need someone to talk to." I didn't know what to say. I smiled back at him and gave him a hug.  
  
***************************************  
  
I couldn't believe she hugged me. To feel her in my arms was like heaven. She fit so perfectly into my arms. I could hold her forever. She's so simple. So innocent. When I looked up though, I saw my friends in shock, horrified and angry. I didn't know what to say. I looked at her smiling back at me and just grinned at her.  
  
***************************************  
  
I got this amazing feeling being in his arms. I felt to safe and secure, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. Then it all came crashing down. I heard my name in the same angry voice that yelled at me on the first day on the Express in my first year. I let go and saw Ryan and all his friends, all Oliver's friends. Before I knew what to do, I was hit my several curses and hexes.  
  
***************************************  
  
I couldn't believe I let it happen. I watched them take out their wands. I watched them curse and hex her. I watched her suffer. I watched her in pain as she screamed to stop. All her friends came running into the Dining Hall scowling at me. Professor McGonagall rushed over to see what was going on. She gasped as she saw a limp, pale, and bleeding body. I'm never ever going to be able to see her again after this.  
  
***************************************  
  
It hurt so much as they cursed and hexed me. I felt awful for Oliver though. He looked all scared and confused. He had so much on his mind from the looks of it. When it all stopped, I finally passed out. I couldn't keep going, it physically hurt too much for me to keep trying.  
  
***************************************  
  
When she passed out, all I could think was she has to come back. She just couldn't leave me. They sent her to the Hospital Wing right away. Professor Flitwick went with her friends to the Hospital Wing as Professor McGonagall gave all my friends detention for a month. After she issued the detentions, all my friends came up to me and started questioning what I was doing. I couldn't take it anymore. I told them everything. I told them how I loved her. How great she made me feel. I told them I couldn't be friends with them anymore. And went to sit with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and the rest of the Quidditch Team.  
  
***************************************  
  
I had no idea how long I had been in the Hospital wing. I tiredly opened my eyes and saw my friends looking at me. The first words out of my mouth were, "Is Oliver okay?" They all looked at me, a bit upset and irritated with the question. I gave them a pleading look. They told me that he quit being friends with his friends. He tried to come visit me everyday, but they refused to let him in. That I had been out for two weeks. I looked at them and said, "Why wouldn't you let him in?" They just sighed at me. Then Jenny said, "We're only looking out for you. We don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at all of them and said, "You're all like big sisters, always watching where I step and make sure I'm going the right way."  
  
***************************************  
  
I heard she was finally out of the Hospital Wing. I was glad to hear she was okay. She gave me feelings that I could never describe. I caught a quick glance of her when she came into the Common Room. She looked like she was looking for someone. But soon looked disappointed and headed upstairs.  
  
***************************************  
  
I was so happy to finally be out of the Hospital Wing. I headed to the Common Rom to look for Oliver. I really wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. I really missed him. He made me feel special. Every time I saw him, I would simply just smile at the thought of him. As silly as it was, I liked him, but he would never like me back. Our friends would never let it happen.  
  
***************************************  
  
A whole week without talking to her felt like hell. At least I could see her though. Every time I wanted to talk to her, her friends would some how find her and drag her away. I missed her so much. The worst part about missing her is that I can see her and she's so close, but I can't get close enough to hear her delicate voice talking to me. It's so hard. Sigh.  
  
***************************************  
  
I miss him so much. My friends refuse to let me near him, let alone talk to him. It's so depressing. I really miss him. I see him all the time, but I can't even talk to him. I want to hear his cheery voice and see his adorable grin. I miss him so much. Sigh.  
  
***************************************  
  
This depression really stinks. I miss her so much. I can't even concentrate on Quidditch anymore. She's always on my mind. My friends, you know the ones that put her in the Hospital in the first place, they said they didn't want to lose me as a friend. They were accepting her. They wanted to see my happy again. Now the only problem is that her friends won't help break this wall between us. Sigh.  
  
***************************************  
  
I saw Oliver with his friends, the ones that cursed and hexed me. They looked at me, and smiled. I didn't know what to think. I smiled back as my friends caught me and dragged me away from them. I think they were finally going to let Oliver talk to me, let him be my friend. If only my friends would let me talk to him now. Sigh.  
  
***************************************  
  
I finally got my chance to talk to her. She was sitting alone in the Quidditch Pitch. I was surprised to see her there in the first place. I walked up to her and said, "Hi." She turned around with this broad smile and hugged me tightly and said, "I finally get a chance to talk to you." I held her so tightly and said, "I've missed you so much. I love you." She looked at me with a confused look, then smiled and said, "I love you too." Then I kissed her, like the day would never end.  
  
***************************************  
  
I had to sneak away from my friends. It was difficult, but I made it. I had no clue where he was. I decided to check the Quidditch Pitch. I didn't see him there, but decided to stay. I remember the first time I actually saw Oliver was first year during a Quidditch Match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He was cheering his head off. I found it funny, but really cute at the same time. As I sat reminiscing, I heard him say Hi. I turned around. he was really there. I hugged him right away. I missed him so much. I couldn't believe he told me he loved him. I realized I really did love him. After the weeks of missing him, I realized I did love him. I smiled at him as we kissed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Weeks have passed. My friends have accepted her and finally her friends have accepted me. It's a great feeling to know she's there when I need her. Just to know she's close by, that's she with me makes me happy. I smile every day knowing no one can break us apart.  
  
***************************************  
  
It's only been a couple weeks, but it feels like months. My friends finally accepted him. I was so happy. It was a great feeling knowing no one could break us apart. Knowing he's there when I'll wake up and when I go to bed gives me this great feeling. I smile all the time knowing he's there when I need him.  
  
***************************************  
  
Who knew we would never see the sunrise together again. We had been told that Voldemort had come back and to take extra precautions. It was the last day of school. We weren't coming back to Hogwarts in September, so I snuck into the girls' dorm and woke her up so we could see the sunrise together. When we made it out, we sat by the lake watching the sunrise, when out of no where we heard the words, "Avada Kedavra." I told her I loved her with all my heart and soul before the green light hit us.  
  
***************************************  
  
I didn't think it would be the last day we'd be together. Oliver had snuck into my room so we could go see the sunrise together. When we got outside, we went by the lake. I sat in his arms as we watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. But all this beauty was ruined when we heard the words "Avada Kedavra." I told him I loved him and would love him forever before a green light hit us.  
  
***************************************  
  
Our best friends, dead. Who would have ever known. We woke up to them missing in their beds. We searched all around the castle. Everyone was searching for them now. I was with Ryan, Oliver's best friend, when we went by the lake to find our best friends dead in each other's arms. I cried. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to live happily ever after like Cinderella and Prince Charming. We ran back together, hand in hand, straight to Dumbledore. When he reached them, he gasped in shock. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall followed him down. They looked at each other when Ryan said, "How did they die?" Professor McGonagall looked at their dead bodies and said, "It couldn't be, could it?" Dumbledore looked at her, then Snape and then at us and said, "Avada Kedavra." We gasped. It couldn't be. Not an Unforgivable curse, no. They were gone. From now till eternity, we think of them. We will never forget them. They've shown us one thing we all take for granted, love. They showed us how easily true love can be lost. To our best friends, we'll miss you forever. We love you, goodbye.  
  
***************************************  
  
So what do you think? Leave a review so I know if I should make any changes or anything.  
  
Hoped you enjoys it. Thanks!! 


End file.
